1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a snap and buckle assembly, and more particularly an assembly ideally suited for high load conditions such as in a parachute system.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The various forms of coupling devices generally illustrated in the prior art are primarily directed to those applications that do not require the ability to withstand high loads. Accordingly, certain features of these prior art devices do not lend themselves to the unique problems when a snap assembly is to be utilized for example as part of a parachute system. The inventors have found that due to the load conditions, the stress factor is substantially increased in the moving locking member of the assembly. In contrast to the prior art devices, there is provided resilient means to obtain a high strength, quick release, snap connection, in which the stress concentrations are properly distributed.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is also provided indicating means to advise the user when the buckle is improperly disposed relative to the snap assembly. This embodiment also provides closing means to limit the movement of a buckle element relative to the snap assembly.
The above described combined indicating and closing means should not be confused with certain structure, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 831,991; 2,260,215; 1,662,628; and 3,688,349. These prior art patents are cited in that there is provided a flexible locking member that can be received within a groove in a base portion. As will be evident from the disclosure to follow, the present invention distinguishes over these references in that the stopping aspect of the closing means is dimensioned to form a rigid shoulder relative to the base so as to prevent inward movement of the buckle element in the normal position of the snap assembly. This characteristic is also true with respect to the device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,266 in that an opening is provided in the base in order to receive a tab when one desires to insert or remove the mating buckle therefrom.
Although the present invention is ideally suited for high load conditions, such as in a parachute system, it will be appreciated that whenever a quality snap assembly is required, irrespective of its use or application, the present invention will provide such a device.